War of Three Kings
by Chilvlry16
Summary: The Gaang enter the world of the Series A song of fire and Ice, they enter towards the end of A Storm of Swords. also pre-southern raiders. how will they be able to end the Civil war and still be a ble to save their world this is my first story


**The following is a x-over of Avatar and my favorite series A Song of Fire and Ice. For those who have read the series this takes place during the battle for the Wall in A Storm of Swords, for those who have not look for this series at the library or bookstore or you can use the Internet for plot details. For avatar fans this takes place before Southern Raiders because I liked Katara while she hated Zuko. Also for reviewers Burn baby burn, flame as much as you want in your reviews I can take criticism**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender or A Song of Fire and Ice.

The GAang were were falling into a repetitive life, Zuko trained Aang in fire bending at noon when the sun is at its highest point and his power would be at its highest. Katara would be watching prepared to take out Zuko if he ever made an attempt on Aang. Sokka was busy practicing his swordsmanship with Toph making him rock dummies to break.

"Aang you must be more aggressive if you are ever going to be a fire bender!" shouted Zuko when Aang only let out a tiny puff of flame that was more smoke than anything. The young Avatar rubbed the back of his head smiling to hide his embarrassment. " What happened to your ability when we met the Sun warriors?" Zuko asked him furiously. "Well it was a spur of the moment kind of thing" Aang said meekly. "It just happened, besides all of the other bending arts teach restraint and patience."

"Well fire bending is not about patience nor is it about restraint it is about attacking first without warning with all of your might!" "Like the Fire Nation did when they wiped out the Air Nomads?" Katara asked Snidely.

"Well.... yes... though that is not the best example" Zuko stuttered. "Aang we are done for today" he said and walked off to his room in the Air temple. Aang looked at Katara and said " You could be nicer to him he did try and save us from Combustion man." to which she responded "Yeah who he hired to kill you, he says that he cares about his honor yet his every action so far has done nothing but destroy it. She then walked off in a huff leaving a startled avatar standing alone.

"TOPH stoooop shooting the rocks at me!!!" Sokka yelled while Toph just laughed and continued to fire rocks at him. Sokka continued to duck and weave arround the rocks until Toph pulled him under ground till only his head was showing "Not again!" Sokka shouted. Katara stormed by them with out even a word. "Whats up with her?" Toph asked. Sokka just shrugged "I don't know probably something Zuko did." he said.

Zuko wandered the dark hallways of the Western air temple thinking 'what do I have to do to make her stop hating me?' He looked around and found himself in a part of the temple that he had never seen. The room he found was dark and there was no light what so ever. Zuko then created a small fireball around his left hand and walked through the room.

He saw images painted onto the wall of a large battle taking place. It showed the warriors who fell rising back up and attacking those who survived. The fresco then showed the army of the undead growing as the warriors killed rose back to join in the growing army. The painting then showed them heading toward a wall impossibly high with men dressed in black fighting back. But that was all it showed, for the next wall which would have shown the outcome was blank....

**2 Hours Later**

" Zuko, were are you?" Aang called out for the seventh time. "This is odd why would he just wander off like this" Aang said. "I bet that he went off to let his father let him know were we are" Katara said with a sneer. "Katara why would he do that he could have captured Aang when they went to the Sun Warriors. "Well I still do not trust him.

"Ah, there you are" Zuko said suddenly appearing as if out of nowhere surprising all but Toph.

"Follow me I found something very interesting." he said.

They all found themselves at the Frescoes that Zuko found earlier. "I wonder where this took place?" said sokka. "Well I think that it is realy obvious I can tell just by looking at it." Toph said. "Really? Where is it......your mean" Sokka stated as he remembered that Toph was blind.

"Toph you should see if you can sense any thing else from here because this room leads to nowhere." Aang suggested. "Okay" she responded. "Well... that is odd there is nothing behind the wall on the right." she gestured to the wall which was blank. "You mean that the wall is solid?" asked Sokka. "No, there is nothing there the rock just ends, look." she then breaks down the blank wall. The next thing the Gaang sees is a bright flash of white light.


End file.
